Elizabeth Finds Out
by kashi29
Summary: Ciel and Alois were just being together then Elizabeth comes. What will happen? BOYXBOY DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Finds Out

Ciel and Alois were just being together then Elizabeth comes. What will happen? BOYXBOY DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

Hey guys, I was bored and watching Black Butler episode 2 over again and when I saw Elizabeth, I thought of an idea for a fanfic. So yeah! Let's get it started!

It was a regular day at the Phantomhive Manor. Ciel and Alois were up in Ciel's room just being lovey-dovey.

"How did you fall in love with me, Ciel?" Ciel blushed at Alois's question.

"I really don't know… I guess after a while I fell for you." Ciel said looking away.

Alois smiled and held Ciel's chin. He brought their faces closer and closer until their lips touched. Ciel was shocked for a moment but his arms around Alois's neck. The kiss was starting to get more passionate until the doorbell rang. Ciel pulled away.

"What a bother," Ciel said as he walked down the hall and the stairs. Alois followed after him. As soon they both got down, the door slammed open and Elizabeth went through and hugged Ciel.

"CIEL~! I missed you sooooo much!" Alois had a look of shock on his face.

"Oh? Who is this, Ciel?" Elizabeth asked looking at Alois. Ciel was about to answer, but Alois interrupted him.

"I'm Alois Trancy and I'm just a friend of Ciel's," Alois said with a smile and shook Elizabeth's hand.

"Oh a friend! Ciel! Why didn't you tell me you had a friend?" Elizabeth asked with a pout.

"Me and Ciel just became friends recently, that's why," Alois answered.

"Oh, I see. You're the perfect friend for Ciel," Elizabeth said.

"Can me and Alois talk in private?" Ciel asked with a smile.

"Oh yes! I'll be in the kitchen!" Elizabeth skipped into the kitchen.

Alois immediately dropped his smile.

"Who the hell is she!?" Alois asked angry.

"She's-she's-she's my fiancée."

Alois was absolutely speechless.

"She's your fiancée…." Alois muttered looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier… I just didn't want to hurt you…." Ciel said looking at the floor.

"….." They both stayed silent.

"Hey," Alois said lifting Ciel's chin. "At least you still love me," He brought their faces closer and closer until they kissed. Ciel put his arms around Alois's neck.

When they pulled away, they saw Elizabeth shaking in shock.

"You- you- guys were just kissing!"

What will happen next? I'll update if people want me too!


	2. Chapter 2: The truth

Elizabeth Finds Out Chapter 2: The Truth

When I was writing this I was thinking, that this is kinda like a sequel to Come Meet Me. Enjoy~!

"You- you two were kissing!" Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes while shaking. Alois and Ciel had their eyes open in terror.

"Ciel… what's going on with you two…?" Elizabeth said trying to hold back her tears. Ciel looked down biting his lip.

"Elizabeth, are you ready to hear what I'm going to tell you?" Ciel asked. Elizabeth reluctantly nodded.

"Well, me and Alois met a few months ago. We pretended to hate each other even though we fell for one another. One day me and him met in a forest and confessed our feelings then. We both have been together since then." Elizabeth looked up in shock at Ciel.

"Alois… is this true?" Elizabeth asked Alois. Alois nodded. Elizabeth started to break down and started sobbing.

"Elizabeth. I care about you and love you, but like a sister. Even though I care for you, I hope you find a man one day that deserves you. Just remember that ok?" Ciel said while hugging Lizzy. Her sobbing got quieter.

"The thing you want most for me is to be happy, right?" Ciel said. Lizzy stopped crying and looked up. She looked down and nodded. Ciel smiled and wiped her tears away. Alois was just standing behind both of them in shock. Lizzy smiled and Ciel held out a hand for her to stand up. She took it and smiled.

"I guess you're right, Ciel. I just want you to be happy," Elizabeth said holding a hand over her heart. Ciel smiled and had a serious face again.

"Well, I have to go tell Sebastian something," Ciel said and walked out of the room. Elizabeth looked at Alois.

"I want Ciel to be happy so promise me you'll take good care of him," Elizabeth said looking at Alois nodded. He hugged Elizabeth and pulled away.

"If I don't, you can take him off my hands," Alois said with a smile. Elizabeth nodded and they shook hands. She waved and left. Ciel came out of the kitchen.

"Where did Elizabeth go?" Ciel asked looking around.

"Oh, she left already." Alois said. Ciel hugged Alois.

"I love you, Alois," Ciel said. Alois was shocked at first, but then hugged Ciel back.

"I love you too, Ciel." They lips touched softly together.

Sooooo… how was it? I'll write more fanfiction goodness for you guys too! Bye bye~!


End file.
